Field
The following disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a displaying method, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a displaying method performed by the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Various types of flat panel display devices capable of having reduced weights and sizes are being developed to address drawbacks of cathode ray tubes. Examples of the flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display devices (PDPs), and organic light-emitting displays.
LCDs and organic light-emitting displays among them are being widely used in small-sized electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablets, and laptop computers. Such small-sized electronic products use batteries, and accordingly, consumers' demand for increased working time based on a single battery charge is continuously increasing. To increase workable time of a battery, flat panel display devices, which consume a large amount of power in small-sized electronic products, need to reduce its power consumption. Flat panel display devices display images by converting digital image data into a grayscale voltage, which is analog data, and applying the grayscale voltage to pixels.